Martial Hearts
by OozaruLove
Summary: Submitted for a friend of mine. A surprise offspring of a Saiyan warrior and her best friend take on the world. They discover the true meaning of fear, power, love, and life. Only their teachings of martial arts keep them alive and breathing as they are pulled into a journey for the mysterious DragonBalls.OCXVegeta, OCXPiccolo
1. The Tora Home

"Reirin!"

Chiharu called for the third time, but nothing responded except her fat old cat who yowled from the grass.

"No, not you. Where is my daughter?"

The cat gave a feline smile and frolicked away to roll in the grass. Finally a little girl came running uphill to the back entrance of the house where her mother stood.

"I'm right here mom!"

Her black hair was wet like a used mom as well as her clothing.

"What have you been doing?"

Chiharu demanded. All she wanted to do today was practice pole climbing with her weighted anklets and bracelets without having to keep an eye on her child.

"I'm just playing with Nihoko."

Reirin reported innocently despite her clothes being soaked through. Clearly she was up to something that made Chihoko's motherly instincts tingle like crazy.

"Oh really? So where are my two pupils right now? They ran off after our break from practice."

"Uh...they're throwing Nihoko into the lake."

"What! Reirin!"

"We're only having fun!"

Chiharu shook her head with a stern look and walked past her daughter, to the lake at the foot of the hill as Reirin followed trying to explain herself.

"Mom-"

"If those two hurt your brother you'll be doing chin-ups until your little heart gives out."

"But...well I guess that does sound reasonable." _'

At the lake, Chiharu reached the area just in time to see her two students holding her youngest child by his ankles and wrists. They swung his body once...twice...

"Hey Mom! Look!"

Nihoko had a big grin across his face as he was heaved into the water with a splash. Reirin was on dry land shaking her hair dry.

"See? He wants to be thrown in, it's fun."

"You two have got to be kidding. I don't know what to say."

Her students realized that Chiharu Sensei caught them and they swiftly folded their arms behind their backs.

"Sensei! We're-"

"Nihoko asked us to throw him!"

"It's alright students. As long as my son is not drowning, that is."

She told them as calmly as she could muster. Nihoko's dripping hand popped out of the water shortly before his head.

"Mom! Did you see me? They tossed me so high!"

"I see you've made a friend or two."

She pointed at a little toad that hopped up onto Nihoko's hair. When the boy felt the sensation he squealed and fell into the water. Reirin was having a god time laughing at her sibling.

"Wow, what a wuss."

"Reirin. Don't call him such names. Get him out of the water."

Chiharu sighed.

"What? He can swim!"

"He's panicking. And splashing."

"That's because you always baby him Mom! I mean he only has to wear twenty pounds of weighted clothing, and at his age that's pathetic!"

Chiharu's hands landed on her hips in a disapproving manner, which was a sign that Reirin was in for it.

"Okay, I'll go get him. If you insist mother..."

The girl sauntered over to the water to grab her flailing brother.

"Come on Nihoko, I know for a fact you can swim."

Once out, he shook to free himself of the water. His hair was thin and delicate unlike his sister's even though they both had the same shade of dark brown.

"Well, it's deeper than it looks."

He coughed, embarrassed. Then once he looked to his mother his eyes glowed.

"Do you want jump in too? It's fun!"

Chiharu had to laugh at the offer, shaking her head.

"Sorry Nihoko, we have work to do. Besides I can't get my training clothes wet."

The two of her students stiffened in preparation to be punished.

"You two. Since you have time to play with Nihoko so much, how about he counts as you do two-finger push ups?"

"Yes sensei!"

They headed uphill so they could work on even ground, Nihoko on their tails. Reirin noticed how her mother was staring at the building that was the dojo, and the full-time home for their family.

"Mom? What is it?"

"I'm just thinking..Reirin, you're growing up and I think it's about time that you can start helping me make decisions around here."

"Really?"

Reirin started to glow with excitement. Her whole life she had been just a little more mature than most kids her age, but now was it finally her chance to be considered an adult?

"Like what?"

"About the dojo." I think I'll get rid of the training fee, and we can have more students."

"You want to stop charging?"

Reirin found a spot on the grass to sit cross-legged and her mother lowered herself to sit next to her. Both of them had their eyes on the dojo.

"We have far more money than we truly need. Maybe without a fee more people will be signed up."

"But I thought we were saving to expand the dojo and get more equipment? Some of it is worn. And if you allow anyone to join, we'll be filled with kids who don't know anything!"

Reirin objected..

"The point is for me to teach them."

"Things are fine right now aren't they?"

Chiharu didn't know how to explain this to her daughter.

"I have this dilemma. You see, I've been practicing the five basic fighting styles my life."

"I know, the Crane, the Snake, Tiger, Mantis, the Monkey.."

Chiharu nodded.

"I have chosen a pupil to dedicate to Crane style, Snake, Mantis and Monkey. Before soon I must choose someone to inherit the style of Tiger."

"Why so soon?"

"I have been having this strange feeling. And dreams every night that make me feel even more strange. As if I don't have much time left to choose."

Reirin knew that when her mother had a 'feeling' something was going to change. Normally it was something small occurrences. Often her mother could tell when a storm was brewing.

"And it's too bad that you don't want to learn the Tiger form."

Chiharu said.

"I know, you've mentioned that. Nihoko is your boy. He'll make a good Tiger in a few years don't you think? Besides I want to grow up and try different things, like being a doctor, maybe a teacher?"

Reirin never wanted to disappoint her mother. She just wanted to try new things in the big world. To see if she had potential.

"That's far too bad. You would make the perfect Tiger. And your brother is only..."

Chiharu stopped abruptly.

"Only..?"

"Only...he's only nine years old. And you could probably handle it better is what I mean."

"Oh. I see what you mean."

Reirin stood and started to go uphill to join the boys, and Chiharu reached to grab something. In the grass sat a thick cinderblock that was halfway wedged in dirt, Chiharu tugged it free.

"Reirin."

When the girl turned, Chiharu and swung to throw the block right at her. Reirin's body turned immediately and she thrust an arm out. Her fist smashed the block to pieces that bounced off of her.

When the dust was gone her two fists were still positioned like paws, with fingers curled tight against her palm; form of the Tiger. Chiharu smiled at the way her daughter appeared surprised.

"You see? I told you, you have the heart of a Tiger."

"Whatever you say mom.."


	2. Hidden Strength

The rest of the day in Tora Dojo went as usual. Reirin moved indoors when everyone else did and watched Chiharu work with her students.

"I bet I can do that."

Nihoko was sitting next to his sister on a flat pillow. Reirin raised her eyebrows.

"You? Like I said, they're sparring with more weighted clothes than you could dream of. And when Mom works with you, she makes it easy on you."

"She does not!"

The younger boy objected. He had an issue when his sister made him feel inferior like most younger siblings do. Reirin got up and approached one of the unused punching bags that was lined up against a wall staying out of the students' way. All of them today were young boys ages 12-15 and practicing straight forward punching and chanting words that Chiharu taught.

Reirin glanced at them working up a sweat, thinking it was always a little funny that the words they chanted meant simple things like "Sky", "Wind", "Sun". Chiharu insisted that a good fighter could not be born that way, they grew up in a strong world with a warm sun that lit up the pure sky and rained down water that gave life to the Earth. All of these natural things made a healthy and fit life possible and blessed anyone that could so much as breathe.

Her attention turned to the equipment in front of her, patterned with red black and gold like most of the things in the room, including the walls. She flexed her hands and thrust one out to smack the bag hard so it bumped against the wall. It didn't feel quite right, so she curled her fingers into the Tiger style, hoping her mother's eyes were on her pupils now. It sounded like they were teaming up to practice controlled grappling in short matches.

"Let's try this.."

Now when she threw both arms foreward in a strike, the momentum was much stronger. She closed her eyes to force all of her will into it. The next thing she knew, the wall ahead of her busted through and dust was raining down. The bag was in on the lawn looking a little deflated. Reirin stood in silence, lowering her arms and opening her eyes to see that everyone was staring right at her, all of them had ceased what they were doing before.

"Whoah."

The two boys sparring gaped at her, letting their fighting stances melt away.

"What was that?"

"That was pretty impressive."

Chiharu approached with her hands folded behind her, to peek out the hole Reirin created in her home.

"How did you do that?"

The girl stuck her arms behind her back swiftly.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to-"

"Dear, that was incredible."

Nihoko on the floor was staring too, hoping that his sister was in trouble and about to be punished in front of everyone. But when his mother was giving words of praise he didn't know what to think.

Chiharu stepped over some bits of debris retrieve the damaged equipment.

"Do you think you could do that once more?"

Reirin looked completely astonished. She was positive her mother was going to lose her composure and scream at her to go to her room, and now she wanted Reirin to break another wall?

"Huh? What, do you mean do that again?"

Nihoko came closer to see the damage.

"She's not in trouble? I wouldn'ta gotten away with breaking a wall."

Reirin realized her hands behind her were still curled in the Tiger style and relaxed them.

"I guess I usually don't try that hard when I punch. Since I don't have anyone to spar with."

Reirin mumbled, she felt her adrenaline rush whispering away. It felt pleasant at the time, buzzing through her brain and body, but it also inspired a little bit of fear.

One of the pupils was grinning towards Reirin.

"If you can do that, you should be training with us!"

The girl didn't know how to explain the sudden burst of power.

"Uh..for now I'd rather just go to my room. If that's okay Mom?"

"If you want to."

Reirin bowed at the edge of the room then went to her bedroom. With nothing much else to do she climbed onto her bed, picking up a hairbrush nearby. She stared running the teeth through her thick dark hair.

As a little girl Reirin was raised around fighters from amateurs to professionals. Mostly she would watch, then as she got older her mother started to teach her the basics in becoming a martial arts practitioner. Nihoko remained the little boy who watched from the side of the room, for a while longer.

Other than being at school, Reirin would do chin-ups, sit-ups, doing laps and a few other exercises that her schoolmates probably couldn't pull off. Even in P.E she performed extravagantly. The problem was, the other kids didn't like being up.

Now that she was eleven, she wore weight most of the time and was doing more advanced training techniques. Still it was a mystery about how she smashed through a wall.

"Reirin?"

She heard her brother's voice, waking her out of a nap. Nihoko was in the doorway, letting light from the hallway in.

"...I was sleeping."

Reirin sat up, pushing her sheets away. Nihoko came in, closing the door. Reirin glanced out her window.

"Wow I slept hard. It's almost dark out. What do you want?"

"Mom left to visit one of her friends."

"Probably just going to see Toko-san. And Mysuso I guess. I think it's her 13th birthday or something, Mom said that a while ago. I wish Mom asked if I wanted to go, I want to meet Mysuso."

Nihoko nodded.

"It's just the two of us here now. Mom thought you were just playing in your room, not sleeping."

"Okay, I guess you can stay in here for now."

She gave Nihoko room to sit down. He sat with his hands between his knees, looking down.

"I'm such a baby."

Reirin looked over at him."

"What makes you think that?"

"...I' afraid to be in the house alone."

Reirin shrugged.

"Well I am too. And you're only nine, so it's no big deal."

Nihoko shook his head.

"You freaked out Mom when you busted the wall. I heard her on the phone with Toko, she said something about she expected it to happen."

"She expected that?"

"Mom mentioned Dad too. I don't know why."

Chiharu's husband spend most of his time in town working for the Capsule Corporation, but trained in the dojo as much as he could. Most nights he could not come home even to sleep, and slept in town at his parents' home.

"I wonder what Dad has to do with this."

Reirin held her knees up. Why would her father have something to do with a sudden burst of energy in her? He was a pretty strong man, definitely not small.

"How weird."

The two decicde to watch a movie until Chiharu came home. They became mesmerized with the film until there was the sound of footsteps below them.

"I bet that's Dad right now."

Reirin said, not looking away from the screen. Nihoko nodded. They stayed where they were, expecting their dad to come upstairs and check in on them. After a short time of listening to the person downstairs wandering, Reirin felt curious and stood.

"I'm gonna go see what he's doing. Maybe he thinks we're sleeping. It is getting late."

Nihoko nodded, mostly ignoring her. On her way down the hallway Reirin paused. The footsteps didn't sound right to her, and it set off all of her inner alarms. Instead of calling out, she leaned against a wall and listened for anything odd.

Since the house area was separate from the dojo, she could tell that the sounds were in the dojo. She could hear the difference in the floor. And more than one persons' footsteps were sounding now. By this point, her father would have come upstairs to greet his kids.

She made her way downstairs very slowly and silently. At the foot of the stairs there were two paths possible. Straight ahead was the open-doorway kitchen, and to her left was a separating wall and a sliding door, past that was the dojo. She went through the kitchen which was empty and unlit. She went through a door that lead her outside and she crept around to the dojo doors. One sliding door was open just enough that she could look in.

Inside were four men in drab suits, looking closely at the decorations all around. Her heart lept at the sight of them.

"How much do you think this is worth?"

One of the creepier men asked, admiring a set of gold coins that were framed and sitting on a high shelf that he reached with ease. Each of them had boring dark hair, mostly balding. All seemed older than Reirin's father, and definitely could not have been either of her parents' companions. Everything about this group was shady and suspicious.

"Don't you mean how much we'll charge them if they want it back?"

Another man laughed at him, the first lifted up the coin frame and shattered it on the ground. He bent to retrieve only the coins and dropped them in a coat pocket. Those items were an anniversary gift from Reirin's father to her mother. Another man was picking up a hand-sized statue of a dragon, curled and spitting flames.

"I'm definitely taking this one. Very nice."

Reirin felt her fists curl with rage. That figurine was her mother's favorite, and she would occasionally pray to it on a bad day.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, but it looks like it's made of gold!"

Reirin didn't know what to do, they were poking around the dojo and there was no one else in the house besides her brother. One man was fiddling with some weights in the far corner.

"What else do we want here? I know this place is loaded. They can't put all their money into stupid decorations like dragons."

Reirin jumped when someone smashed their elbow into a mirror, shattering it.

"They wouldn't keep their money in here anyhow."

The girl tensed, she had to get Nihoko. But her body could not move as much as her brain scremed to flee. She lost track of one of the intruders and found him again when he slid the door wide open.

Shocked, Reirin fell back onto the grass.

"Hey guys. I found a little girl. I guess we're not alone here!"

Reirin's legs finally got the memo, but as she tried to stand he grabbed her by the back of her clothing. She immediately let out a scream.

"Get off!"

She struggled, to no avail. One of the thugs came closer, inspecting her.

"I'd say that is Chiharu Tora's daughter. For sure. I wonder where she was hiding while we were scoping the place out."

"Hey, what were we thinking? The best thing we can steal from them would be their kid right?"

They each seemed to like the idea, nodding and chuckling amoungst themselves. Someone approached Reirin with a large hand extended.

"No! Get away!"

Reirin planted her feet to try and run away, to find Nihoko. As she moved, she managed to startle her captor and pull him along.

"Look at this! She's actually pretty strong!"

"Then maybe you should stop acting like a weakling dumbass!"

With two of the men holding her arms, Reirin dug her heels into the ground and continued to strain.

"No kidding, she really is strong!"

They had moved a few meters and Reirin was panting in her efforts to move them away from the house. Her plan was to pull until her clothing tore or someone slipped and she could lead them towards the surrounding trees. Before they had a chance to find-

"Reirin!"

Nihoko was standing alongside the house, wide-eyed and confused. He managed to get everyone's attention.

"No! Nihoko leave!"

Reirin cried out. Her little brother was taking in the sight of two full-grown strange men holding his sister by the arms. It was accompanied by the sounds of two more men in the dojo dropping and breaking fragile possessions and weeding out items to keep. Of course when her sister yelled to flee, he could only stand frozen on the spot.

"Should we grab the boy too?"

"Yeah, might as well. Who knew there were two kids here?"

One of the thugs holding Reirin moved away to approach Nihoko. When Reirin could see the man close to Nihoko, she had a burst of power and yanked out of the restraint.

"What the-?"

She charged at the man in front and managed a sliding kick, which toppled him over before reaching the boy. Reirin got on her feet faster than the man could realize his butt was in the grass.

"How did she do that?!"

Reirin came back to him and stomped on his stomach. Before she could do it once more, another man picked her up, too high for her feet to reach.

"You're a little monster you know that?"

While flailing, Reirin could see her brother being captured with ease. He wasn't quiet about it, swinging his arms and trying to kick out. Nothing had an effect on the man holding him, the most he could probably do was create a group headache.

"Let both of us go!"

Reirin was set on her feet, hands forced behind her back by two henchmen. A car was pulling up in the lawn, with another right behind it.

"There's our cars."

One guy shouted over Nihoko's yelling.

"We'll take super girl in one car, and the screaming one in the other!"

He roughly covered Nihoko's mouth and headed for the car in the back.

"No! No, don't take him, please!"

Reirin screamed, managing to turn both of the men holding her.

"Leave him here, I'll go with you! Just let him stay here!"

It was a perfect idea (for an eleven year old) to go with them, let Nihoko stay at their home. He could find their parents and get help. Her father was smart enough to find these thieves instantly. Until they started shoving her towards the other car.

"Like you get to tell us what to do! Get in."

"No! I can't-"

She kicked at the car door, and astonishingly the metal gave under her kick. She had given it a deep dent.

"Look at what you did, I'm sick of you!"

She was shoved inside carelessly and rougly, she tumbled in and hit her head on the door on the other side. As she groaned and curled up to hold her injury, a man entered beside her to hold her pinned to the seat.

"Let me go! What do you want anyway?"

"For you to shut up!"

Reirin managed to move enough to see out the back window. In the car behind them, Nihoko had already been forced into their car and they had no trouble keeping him still.

"Nihoko!"

Reirin's eyes were filling with tears of pain, fear, rage.

"That's it, we need a sedative."

The driver opened the glove compartment to search for a little box filled with syringes.

"Here. One of these will put her out. Just don't use the whole dose or it could stop her heart and kill her, that would make her useless."

"I'm tellin' you, this kid has psycho-strength. This might not do anything to her."

Reirin curled in on herself in the seat, shuddering all over.

"What's she doing now?"

"Maybe it's a tantrum?"

The car's driver became distracted because the car behind them had started to leave and drove past them.

"Now we have to catch up. Just stick that needle in her arm and let's go."

"I think she's having a panic attack or something."

Reirin continued to shake, and her breathing was deep at a quick rhythm.

"Get away….get away…get away, get…..away.."

"Calm down kid-"

The two men flinched when an eerie glow erupted around her body. Bright violet vapors were resonating from her curled form, it grew stronger and stronger to light up the vehicle and give out a humming sound.

"Let's get outta here!"

They threw their doors open and ran away from the running car. When they were gone, Reirin's body burst from the defensive position and the light became an explosion. While being blinded, the men could hear the girl screaming to the high heavens.

"What the hell!"

They were just out of range so the flying pieces of vehicle and earth flew past them instead of causing injuries. The screams faded as the light expanded, and then gradually faded. When the smoke and eerie light was gone, in its wake was a massive crator in the ground with the little girl laying in the center.

"She….just…demolished our car?"

One was brave enough to come closer and check the damage. The girl was not moving.

"She's unconscious, I think. Or dead. What in the hell was that?"

Reirin's body moved just enough to show signs of life, she was breathing. One man pulled out a cell phone.


End file.
